


【鱼进锅】喜你为疾

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】喜你为疾

虽然改了，但依旧很多预警！

难熬的夏天快要过去，窗户四敞的屋子常人待起来还有一丝凉意，腹部隆起的人穿着对襟短袖和短裤也并不爽快。

异常的燥热不止是因为肚子里的孩子，还因为他的发情期快要到了。他的发情期并不那么准，可能是因为太过辛苦，身体机能有些不同。

他掐着时间给那人打了电话，怕打扰他休息，抑或怕扰了他的兴致，他是说发情期快要到了，其实只是希望他能抽出些时间来，陪陪他。那人满口答应着，临了说天大的事儿也比不上他的一个电话。他低着头腼腆的笑一下，那边就忙起来，郭德纲是舍不得的，却只好说让他先忙。

他精心准备了饭菜，只有他自己时，他总是喝点粥就对付了。别人怀孕都吃的发胖，他则是因为浮肿。

天刚刚擦黑时，人就拖着一身酒气回来了。他并不可惜一桌子的饭菜，有聚会还回来这么早，应该很满足的。

于谦瘫在沙发上喘着粗气，郭德纲忙着给他倒水，敷毛巾。于谦摁住了扶在毛巾上的手，直直的看着他，那双眼睛是清明的，“今天他们问我，咱俩怎么回事。”

郭德纲沉默着等他的答案。

“我就说，君让臣死，臣不得不死。”

郭德纲的眼睛一下模糊了，他赶紧笑一下，“您说什么呢。”

说着起身就要走，却忽然被拉回来，重重的坐回去。

“我说，君让臣死，臣不得不死。”

在此之前，肚子一天天大起来，于谦从没说要他打掉或者是结婚的话，他想着，这孩子他总会养大的，于谦最重要的是他的搭档，结婚总归是有碍事业。所以即使是这样也是可以接受的。

可事到如今，他知道于谦与自己结合，是原于自己威逼，这孩子，和今后的生活都是自己自作自受，那些日日夜夜的爱恋和煎熬都是自己自作多情。自己只是逼着他做决定的领导，而孩子也不过是累赘，拴住他的累赘。

郭德纲的眼泪忽然收了回去，笑了笑，“哪就死不死的，又有什么大不了的呢？今天您就在这休息吧。”说着起身去了卧室。

床头柜里备着抑制剂，轻车熟路的拿出来，打进去。不知怎的，他每次打完抑制剂，胳膊都要青，总得过一周才能消下去。

从前于谦说心疼他，倒不如自己好用，羞的郭德纲直骂他流氓。

因为喝酒，第二天郭德纲醒时他还躺在沙发上。他从没让于谦躺过沙发，他总听人说，这是惩罚自己alpha的一个方法。他已经受了惩罚，更何况，昨天不过是醉话，当不得真的。

身子不便，他弯不下腰也蹲不下去，只得拿个垫子，放在地上，自己跪上去，仔仔细细的看着他。

上次见他也是在发情期，应该有一个月没见了，他真的很想于谦，他有时候觉得自己矫情，后来想大概是omega的本性吧。

可能是目光太热烈，于谦片刻就醒了过来。郭德纲来不及躲，有些无措。

于谦捂着头，宿醉总会头疼。以前都是郭德纲给他喂醒酒汤再让他好好睡下，第二天也不至于疼成这样。

他想起了昨天那场不愉快。

坐在沙发上的于谦，看着跪在地上受惊的人，心疼的眼睛发热。

他赶紧把人拽起来，抱在怀里，“昨天，我，你……”

郭德纲也不说话。

“要不你咬我解解恨吧……”

郭德纲只呵的笑一下，“解哪门子恨呢？吃完早饭再走吧。”

于谦点点头，松开他，洗澡去了。

心不在焉的人，刀就划在手指上，郭德纲是个有些怕疼的人，可是这次他不觉得痛苦，反而有些希冀，他试着划在手掌上，出神似的看着鲜血簌簌的流出来。他又划在腕子上，那血流得更凶，可是他越来越支撑不住，慢慢的坐在地上睡了过去。

于谦出来时就看见人躺在血泊里，赶紧找手机，整个人抖着给医院打电话。抱住他，拿毛巾捂着他的胳膊，连声都出不来，只是颤抖着哭。

等于谦终于平静一些，郭德纲也醒过来。于谦立刻站起来，笑得极难看。郭德纲歪着头看他，“怎么了？”

于谦赶紧摇头，“没什么问题的，伤口不深，应该留不下疤的。”

郭德纲笑了笑，“您怎么了嘛，没什么事儿，只是做饭不小心划了手，还这样劳烦您。”

于谦也跟这扯嘴角。

过了一阵，于谦问道：“您渴不渴？”

郭德纲笑着摇摇头。

于谦发现他自从醒过来就一直笑。

“您不用笑的。”

郭德纲就真的不再笑了。

于谦彻底绷不住，坐在他床边，抓着他的手放声大哭起来。

郭德纲只是面无表情的看着他。

王海劝于谦，“你自己管不好你自己，又怎么顾得过来角儿呢。”

于谦就尽量保持以前的样子。

天天伺候他哄着他，无论如何，身子总算养过来了。

他有从心的反应是因为于谦说等孩子落生，就和他一起说相声。

郭德纲看着他，咬着唇点点头。

趁着他还能走动，于谦决定先把证领下来，然后再补办婚礼。

和他商量时，郭德纲只是垂眸不说话。

于谦只好问他，“您还愿意，和我结婚吗？”

郭德纲终于肯流露出情绪，那种悲伤要把两个人都淹没，“我知道我现在，状态不好，本来已经很劳烦您，又怎么能这样拖累您……”

于谦浑身发冷，嘴唇都发白，“我是爱您的，不管您相不相信。和您结婚，也是我一直以来的愿望……”

郭德纲握住他的手，“我知道的，您对我现在的状况很担心又很愧疚，但结婚终究是一辈子的事情啊，您要找一个您喜欢的omega或者beta，幸福快乐的生活，而不是和我耗在一起……更何况，我实在不知道，以我现在的状态还能不能像以前一样说好相声……”

说着他低下头，“如果说不好，您又与我结婚，您以后该怎么办呢……”

于谦想哭又生生憋回去，轻轻抱住他，“哪怕是搬砖我也能养活你们爷儿俩啊。”

郭德纲摇头，“这么大角儿因为我去搬砖，我会被骂死的。”

于谦知道他是在开玩笑，可是偏生笑不出来。

心理医生曾经和他说，他病情实在很严重了，但好在他足够理智，自残倾向已经不再明显。

于谦只好等。

孩子落生后他践行了他的承诺。

郭德纲穿起大褂，在后台坐在侯场门边上，看着徒弟们闹。于谦握住他的手，“我们说什么呢？”

郭德纲摇头，“大段我恐怕盯不下来，说几句垫话就好。”

将近一年没有见过郭德纲的观众都快等的红眼睛了，听见这三个字，就差把房顶掀了。神奇的是见了观众的郭德纲就像是回了魂，于谦一次又一次在心底里感谢这些衣食父母。

说好的垫话，只是上了台就下不去，一个愿意说一个愿意听，哪能有个头儿。

回家路上郭德纲依旧在笑。于谦也开心。

郭德纲很喜欢孩子，自己的孩子更是爱的不行，于谦看着他这样照顾实在辛苦，想分担一些，郭德纲有些愧疚，“您已经很久没出去和朋友玩儿了，也没有去动物园看看了，因为我和孩子，拖累您许多。”

这是于谦痛苦的根源，他实在受不住，狠狠抱着他，“我从来没觉得您是拖累，从来都没有！因为我爱您，为您做什么我都心甘情愿！”

过了一阵，他松开人，郭德纲伸手替他擦眼泪，敏感的人，即使生病了依旧敏感，“对不起，说这些让您伤心的话。”

于谦摇头，他哪有资格伤心。

“我是相信您的，您一定是对我有感情的，我是相信的。”

于谦感觉抓住他的手，“那我们结婚好不好？”

郭德纲笑了笑，“这张婚书就是枷锁，您何必为自己上枷？”

于谦低低的说：“当初我不顾一切的去追求自由，落得这个下场，所以我现在只想和您有最深的羁绊，别说是枷锁，哪怕是地狱我也下得。更何况那是我最期盼的未来……而且，孩子需要一个完整的家啊。”

郭德纲摸着他的眉骨，“我真的，有这个福分，能够和您有一段姻缘吗？”

“是我的福分。”

郭德纲坐在床上盯着发下来的结婚证，心里翻江倒海，一时之间信息素也汹涌而出，他的发情期到了。

在新婚夜发情，多应景儿。

他在心里冷笑着，面上依旧面无表情，完全不像一个正在被情欲折磨的omega。

于谦赶到屋里，被他的信息素引诱得也有些控制不住，他和郭德纲结合了太多次，已经太过契合，简直是条件反射一样。

他走过去，像以往很多时候，把他压在床上，他看着那双眼睛忽然就清醒过来。立刻起身，顶着强烈的欲望给他找抑制剂，缓缓的打进去。

郭德纲看着他。

于谦笑笑，“我只是怕您接受不了……”

郭德纲看着他的下身，于谦有些尴尬，“家里没有抑制剂，我去买……”

郭德纲拉住他，“明明是拥有omega的alpha却要在这个节骨眼儿上去买抑制剂，那该是我的责任了。”

他慢慢的解开于谦的裤带，“我知道与我一起，委屈您，但您这个样子，我总不会不管的，您忍一忍罢。”

性/器被含在温软的口腔里，可心却浸在苦海里反复煎熬，那是他的业果。

德云社里的徒弟们都对于谦恭敬有余，大爷干爹叫着，总不会指摘什么，老家又在天津，以至于没有什么人说于谦的不是。

以至于事情发展到了这个程度他才幡然醒悟。

说到底就是恃宠而骄。

于谦去了海南，因为郭德纲说他要吃海南的槟榔。自从遇见他开始，郭德纲几乎从来没对他有过什么要求。

孟非看见郭德纲立刻发现不对劲，仅仅不到一年时间，就折腾成这样，任谁看了不心疼。

“你现在这个状态并不适合出来工作。”

这是久违的，来自同辈亲友的关心，郭德纲感激他，“闲着更难受，医生也同意了。”

孟非叹气，“你开心就好。”

郭德纲笑起来，“我结婚了。”

孟非有点意外，“和谁啊？怎么我都不知道？”

郭德纲疑惑的哎一声，“于老师啊。”

“你们，还好吧。”

郭德纲笑着点点头，“于老师很好，对我也很好。”

孟非心里咂摸，很好就好成这样吗？

节目录一半儿，休息途中，于谦就赶过来了。风尘仆仆又紧张的样子让郭德纲弯起嘴角，就像恶作剧得逞。

他没告诉于谦他要出来工作，恐怕他也不会同意，于是把他支的远远的，自己跑到这来和人签了合同录节目。

于谦脸色都白了，看见他立马把他拉到一边去，他手脚冰凉，已经不那么抖了，可是张嘴还有点颤音，“吓死我了，吓死我了。”

郭德纲安抚似的笑着，“你怎么不给大夫打电话？我肯定提前和他说的呀。”

于谦攥着他的手，“您瞧我这个脑子。什么时候录完啊，饿不饿？”

“还得一阵，这才一半儿。饿倒不饿，我想吃煎饼果子，天津的煎饼果子。”

于谦看着他，“您想回天津吗？”

郭德纲摇摇头。

“就是单纯的想吃吗？”

郭德纲点点头。

于谦挠挠头，“这个玩意不趁热吃不好吃。”

郭德纲推他往外走，“我爱吃那个，凉的热的我都爱。”

于谦叹口气，“别推了，我走就是了，你好好的。”一回头就见孟非在一边，于谦走过去，和他说些什么就离开了。

郭德纲去问孟非于谦和他说了什么，孟非呵呵笑，“还能说什么，就是让我看着你照顾你。”

郭德纲挠挠桃心儿。

“下回啊，你就说你想吃西藏耗牛肉。”

郭德纲歪着头，“你这么一说，我确实有点想了。”

孟非哈哈笑。

于谦没再来找他，只是天天晚上和他打电话，确保他还身心正常。他体会到了等待和牵挂的滋味。郭德纲是怎么忍得住，一个月只给他打一个电话。

曾经他以为郭德纲的爱太过浓烈炽热，沉重的让他喘不过气，现在他明白，这不是郭德纲的问题，而是因为自己爱的不够，不能理解他罢了。如今郭德纲不再那样爱他，自己反倒赖着人家了。

他很庆幸当初软磨硬泡着让他与自己领了那个证书，让他有一个正当的理由去关心他，爱他，否则他又怎么能再去招惹他呢。

在外面工作完，郭德纲也没想回去。于谦只好说回来好说相声，果然第二天郭德纲就回来了。

他编了一个关于天津煎饼果子的包袱。

于谦无奈的笑笑，“您还真是做到万象归春了。”

郭德纲欣慰的眯起眼睛，“可不敢这么说。”

他踏踏实实的待在了北京，空闲下来他总爱去唱戏。剧院里有个他险些要引为知音的旦角儿，那个omega体贴温软，在她那里他感受到久违的松弛。

于谦来时他和omega正默契的搭戏，omega甚至挑衅的看了于谦一眼。于谦再迟钝也明白了她的意思。

下了场，omega拿着毛巾给他擦汗，殷勤的递茶送水，浅笑着关心他。于谦没再上前，等郭德纲走于谦才找到omega。

“你知道，他已经有家庭了。”

omega眨眨眼睛，笑着说道：“有和没有一样嘛。”说着她抬起手腕，手指上戴着闪眼睛的首饰，“这个东西我要他都肯送我，我觉得他更喜欢我呢。”

于谦太阳穴突突直跳，“那你呢，你喜欢他吗？”

“当然了，我很喜欢他。”

“那你就是这么喜欢他的？你忍心看他犯错，看他因为你留下一个，让他永不翻身的材料。”

omega被激的冷笑道：“你以前干的那些事我都知道，他会和你离婚的，等着瞧吧。”

他知道郭德纲不会与他离婚，可他又不想看他这样被人议论，他有些无措。

因为心里有事，凉菜拌的咸的吃不下去，于谦有点不好意思。

郭德纲扒拉饭，不甚在意的问道：“您今天怎么了？”

于谦扯一下嘴角，“本来今天下午要去接您的，后来有事儿耽搁了。”

郭德纲一愣，低低的嗯一声。

于谦轻轻道：“婚礼，我们什么时候补办一下，不大办也要请些亲友吃个饭。”

郭德纲点点头，“我再看看吧。”

那只是不办的托词，婉拒的方式。婚礼就像摆支一样，想要告诉所有的亲朋好友，他们已经有了夫妻或者师徒关系。

就像现在徒弟们竟然也都不知道两个人已经领证结婚，反倒叫那个omega一口一个师娘叫的甜。

于谦一直避免三个人遇在一起，可实在难免，omega在他们两个人的休息室，骑坐在郭德纲的腿上与他亲的难舍难分。

郭德纲听见声赶紧把她推开，于谦见他嘴唇都让人亲的红肿，心里一点缝儿都没有，他难受的皱起眉。

于谦坐在他们面前，看着郭德纲低低的说：“我原来以为，有了婚姻关系，我就可以重新拥有您，看来是我错了。我总不能让您背负骂名，如果可以，我们，离婚吧。”

郭德纲嗖的一下站起来，“我不同意！”

omega簌簌在一边哭起来。

于谦看着他笑一笑，“我这一辈子，都是您的了，即使没有这层关系，我又能到哪去呢？更何况，孩子也需要人照顾。”

孩子果真是能拴住人的。

郭德纲冷笑道：“好啊，带身份证了吗？”

于谦点点头。

他又回身看着omega，“你呢？”

omega泪眼婆娑，赶紧擦擦眼泪，点点头。

“离演出还早，这就去还来得及。”

那只是郭德纲的气话罢了，他们到了民政局，大门紧闭。郭德纲挠挠桃心儿，“都下班这么早吗？”

在郭德纲给omega买完别墅转完一个公司的股份之后，就不再联系了。他是个极聪明的人，一点即透。他不想再玩你追我赶的游戏，踏踏实实过日子比什么不强。

可是这一幕，始终在于谦的脑子里重演，有时在白天，他就时常发呆，有时候在晚上，一下子就能被激的惊醒过来。于谦有些不明白，自己当初与他结婚是好是坏，这样的他，明明还有爱人的能力，却万万不能再爱，而他自己，反倒成了那个枷锁，困着他，让他这一生一世再也逃不出去。

郭德纲也发现了他的异样，他摊在床头若无其事的玩手机，看一眼洗完澡出来的于谦，“您最近总看恐怖片儿吗？或者听鬼故事什么的。”

于谦擦着头发诚实的摇摇头，“您问这干嘛呀，我听的那几个鬼故事大部分还都是您给我讲的，讲着讲着就给我讲兴奋了……”

“哎呀！好了好了，不要再说这个了。”

于谦笑了笑，凑过去，想和他亲近，一个气声儿刚冒出来，郭德纲就收了笑垂着眸，于谦尴尬的挠挠头，“还是少看手机，您还散着光呢。”

郭德纲皱着眉，他也想和他亲近，可不知怎么的，他很抗拒。

两个人刚在一起时，于谦总是拉着他做个没完，后来就变成郭德纲主动找他，他也抽空来一趟，单纯的为他解决生/理问题。有时候做完洗澡，连收拾都不收拾，穿上衣服就走。这种性/爱其实是体会不到快乐的，只有身体上的快/感，心底里却越来越冷。

他总以为是于谦忙，或者是自己哪里做的不好让哥哥不满意，待下回于谦再来时，他极尽温柔，用遍了他能想到的让男人快乐的手段，可终究没有改变。后来他才明白，这是因为他是不被珍惜的。

和他做那事只会让人觉得自己下贱。

生病时他近乎自虐式的和于谦亲近，后来病好些他就越来越不愿意，于是他逃走了。可是无论他是个什么样儿的老江湖，终究是个受伤又急待关心爱护的omega，有人愿意珍惜他，他就愿意和人家好，也不管自己是不是已婚，是不是又重蹈覆辙，就像离了水的鱼，那么的渴望被爱。

可是现在他看着于谦那么失望的样子，他心疼，很心疼，却也实在迈不过去这个坎儿。反正也已经拒绝，就像泼出去的水。

于谦见他低头沉思也就起身换了睡衣，躺在了他身边。

这些日子他总是很累，也不知道为什么，沾着枕头就着了。

眼前一黑他又走到了后台的那个休息室，他告诉自己千万别开门，千万别走进去。可是身体和手就是不听话，心里急的要命，可是却什么都做不了。

郭德纲听见于谦躺他旁边哼哼，可是对他来讲躺在身边的男人就像是一只猛虎，是碰不得的。他也着急似的坐起来，走过去蹲在他面前看他紧皱的双眉，心里又急又疼。

在他正着急的时候，男人突然睁开眼睛，给他吓的眼圈里的眼泪终于落了下来。男人惊魂未定的坐在床上喘着粗气，歇了会，闭起眼睛极疲惫的揉着太阳穴。

他终于听见了啜泣的声音。转过头，看人哭的跟泪人儿似的，他比刚才还难受。于谦单膝跪下去，给他拿纸巾，眼神里全是心疼，却实在不敢碰他。

郭德纲看了看他，又低下头把眼睛埋在手掌里。于谦就那么看着他。过了一会，郭德纲抬起头来，手臂慢慢抬起来，手指慢慢的想要碰于谦的脸，于谦只是看着他，气儿恨不得都不敢喘，手指没有碰到脸，就转而向下，轻轻的搭在了颈间的大动脉上。

那是人最脆弱的地方。

他看着，又翻过来看自己的手腕。

于谦轻笑道：“下回别割自己的，要割就割我的知道吗？”

郭德纲觉得这不是好话，皱眉道：“你会疼。”

于谦骤时忍不住，边笑边哭。

那个样子吓人极了，郭德纲也被他吓的手足无措。

于谦看他那个表情，更加失控，郭德纲被逼的没有办法，只好咬着唇抱住他，顺着他后背，“您别这样，您别这样，我害怕……”

于谦不再哭笑，就是瘫在地上，任他抱着自己，目光呆滞，“我把一个，这么爱我的人，逼的自了杀，他到这个份儿上还怕我疼……”

郭德纲心里很酸，“可那都过去了啊，我也犯过错不是吗？我心疼您，您也心疼我啊，过日子就是这样的啊。”

于谦低着头不说话。郭德纲跪在他身边，关心道：“您最近总是睡不踏实，怎么了吗？”

于谦摇头，“都是我造的孽。”

郭德纲冷笑一声，“我的哥哥谁敢来找？我还镇不住这些个？！”

于谦叹气，“你什么时候这么迷信了。”

“为了您迷信一回也不碍的。”

郭德纲在他面前几乎从不说这么霸道的话，他总是温软乖顺的，于谦这才明白，这个人爱他爱的失去了自我，不是迷信，是迷信他，直叫团龙做蚯蚓。

如今他终于也被自己伤的体无完肤，自己也懂得什么叫爱情，什么是要用一辈子去珍惜和爱护的。

他又提要办婚礼，可郭德纲不愿意，于谦只好买了对戒，尽管只有他一个人戴。郭德纲的理由是戴不惯戒指。

他似乎完全恢复了，说相声说书唱戏录节目来回倒班儿，忙得不亦乐乎，不再伤情，也不再有期盼。在北京时于谦总会跟着他，不在时于谦就和马和朋友待在一起，倒也滋润。

有一次一个极开放的omega主持私下问郭德纲关于夫妻生活，郭德纲摇摇头，主持一时没懂，郭德纲无辜的说：“没有啊，有抑制剂嘛不是。”

主持人下巴都要掉地上了，“他没什么毛病吧……”

郭德纲耳尖发红，“说什么呢！他很好！”

主持人摇摇头，“我世界观崩塌了，我要缓缓。”

郭德纲呵呵笑，“你还年轻呐，我们之间靠的不是这个，而是这个。”他指着心。

回北京的那个晚上，于谦轻轻的从背后抱住他，这是半年前才开始的，以前只是单纯的躺在一个床上。

郭德纲睁着眼睛，轻轻道：“你，想要我吗？”

于谦不知道该怎么回答，他不想骗他，更何况说不想要对自己的妻子多么残忍，可是，想要两个字说出口，他相信郭德纲为了责任一定会与他结合，那样伤的就是两个人。

他只好反问道：“您呢，想，想我吗？”

他总不舍得让郭德纲再受那些。

郭德纲点点头，“想的，有人问起您了，我很开心。”

于谦蹭蹭他的后肩膀，“您开心我就开心。”

郭德纲转过来，轻轻的吻上他，于谦动也不敢动。

“晚安吻，晚安。”

于谦整个身子都酥酥麻麻的，过了一阵他才低低的回了声晚安。

郭德纲带着孟非去了马场，搞得于谦措手不及，他赶紧给人准备酒菜，郭德纲也破天荒的去帮他。

总算是一起做过饭吧。孟非看着两个人在厨房忙活，默契又美好。尽管郭德纲有时还是会有发病的迹象，可因为有爱人的陪伴总算不至于再伤到自己。而那些伤痕在时间和温柔细腻的爱意的抚慰下，渐渐的变得愈发浅淡。

两个会喝酒的人遇一起就没完没了，孟非迷迷瞪瞪的看见郭德纲给于谦酒杯里掺茶叶水。

孟非哎哎呀呀的，“为什么掺茶叶水啊。”

郭德纲笑一下，“因为我爱他呀。”

end


End file.
